


[podfic] Bruised (knuckles, ribs and maybe hearts) by intheKnickoftime

by Anonymous



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Employees of the precinct are allowed access to the gym facilities, are we not?” He smiled, like they were sharing some sort of private joke.It was infuriating. It made Lauren want to punch the smirk right off his face.---Bruised (knuckles, ribs and maybe hearts)is authored by byintheKnickoftime
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	[podfic] Bruised (knuckles, ribs and maybe hearts) by intheKnickoftime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intheKnickoftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheKnickoftime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bruised (knuckles, ribs and maybe hearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096238) by [intheKnickoftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheKnickoftime/pseuds/intheKnickoftime). 



_  
_  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
**_Bruised (knuckles, ribs, and maybe hearts)_ ** _by intheKnickoftime_

 **Length:** 09:42

[ **Note:** _Lies are represented by a reverb/echoing effect in the audio._ ]

**Listen:**  
  


~.~.~.~.~

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first podfic ever but I did my best and this was fun and I hope you enjoyed :'D  
> Special thanks to [Knick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheKnickoftime/pseuds/intheKnickoftime) for letting me make a podfic of her fic <3


End file.
